What Sara Saw
by melinda08
Summary: Max is out shopping with the kids when he gets the phone call about Sara's tragic accident. She makes a revelation to Niles and CC that forces them to face their feelings. What will they do with the revelation?


Max had decided to take the children shopping for a new mother's ring for Sara. Hers had become a little faded and although she treasured it Max thought it appropriate to find something a little more, well, new. The kids loved the idea, especially Gracie. She adored her mother and he knew she was the apple of Sara's eye. She had had a difficult time in delivering with her and was especially protective of her. She loved all of her children but kept a close eye out on her youngest. Maggie she worried about because she knew of her insecurities, especially about her appearance. Brighton, well he had his quirks but he appeared to be well adjusted and Sara prayed that he would bond with Max. She knew that her husband got quite caught up in his plays but she tried to get him to spend as much time with the children as possible. And Gracie, well, she had quite the imagination. She loved books and she liked to play act her latest readings, and Sara enjoyed playing them out with her.

Max had taken the children to Tiffany's, where they were enjoying picking out different rings when they got the call from Niles. It was the call no family should ever receive.

"Mr. Sheffield… are you alone?" the butler inquired.

"No, I'm out shopping with the children. I thought I told you that. But please don't tell Sara that. It will ruin the surprise. As far as she knows we're at a late lunch," Max replied.

"Sir… I am so sorry…"

"What is it Niles? You're frightening me."

"Mr. Sheffield there's no easy way to tell you this. It's Sara." Sara and Niles had always been close and she had insisted that Niles call her by her first name. "There's been an accident. She's been hurt."

Max was almost in too much shock to process what he had said. "An accident? What kind of accident?"

The children stopped what they were doing and Maggie and Gracie began to tear up.

"A car accident sir. A drunk driver hit her head on. She's been rushed to Memorial hospital."

"Good Lord. How is she?"

"No one knows. They are waiting for you to get there."

"I'll be right there." Max hung up the phone and turned to face the kids, who were all crying by then.

"Kids… I suppose you overheard me talking to Niles," Max began.

"Daddy what's wrong with Mommy?" Gracie asked innocently.

Max bent down to look her in the eye. "Mommy's been in a car accident. She's in the hospital right now."

"Is she going to be okay?"

He thought about lying to her but he knew she would hate him forever if he did. "I don't know sweetheart. Let's go find out."

00000

"Niles… do you know anything yet?" A frantic Max asked.

"Not yet sir."

"Watch the kids."

Max ran up to the nurse's station. "I'm Maxwell Sheffield. I'm here about my wife Sara."

The nurses looked at him sympathetically. He knew this couldn't be good. Suddenly all of his money, all of his fame, all of his success didn't mean much to him.

"Sir I'll go get the doctor. Stay here please."

A few minutes later the doctor came out. "I'm Doctor Baker. I am very sorry to tell you this but your wife has a ruptured spleen."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It isn't. We've repaired that. But unfortunately she's had some internal bleeding that we can't stop…"

"Doctor don't you understand, I'm Maxwell Sheffield. Money is no object!"

"Sir I know who you are. And we've already operated on her. I'm sorry sir but there's nothing more we can do for her. She might have an hour at the most. The best thing you can do for her is gather your family and say your…."

"No I want a second opinion!" Max demanded.

"Sir don't you understand she will die in transport and then you will never have a chance to say goodbye?" The doctor looked at him.

Die… Sara… this couldn't be happening. Not now. She couldn't do this to him, not to the children. They needed her. He needed her. How could you go in and tell the children that they were about to lose their mother?

Sadly he turned and walked away. He walked over to Niles and CC who had arrived shortly after he had. He pulled Niles aside.

"Niles… this is awful. Sara, she's not going to make it."

"Oh sir… I'm so sorry…" for a master of words he sure was speechless.

"I need you to do me a favor and tell the children."

"I will do it if you ask me to but I think that this is a moment that they will remember for the rest of their lives and I think that they would really rather hear it from you."

Max nodded, fighting the urge to break down. He needed to be strong, if not for himself then for the children. They needed him. Sara was always the one they ran to; she was always the strong one. He put on a good show but really she was always the one who handled every crisis. Now it was all up to him.

He took the children aside when CC started to walk over. Niles pulled her back.

"She's my friend too," CC began. Niles simply shook his head.

A few minutes later the family appeared with the children crying. Niles' heart broke, and even CC found herself on the verge of shedding a tear. She never cried; it simply was not in her nature. But who wouldn't' feel for the Sheffield kids in this situation? She found herself taking solace against the strong shoulders of her nemesis, Niles, and she never wanted him to let go.

00000

Sara opened her eyes when she heard the voices of her children. "Maggie, Brighton, Gracie, Max… you came."

"Of course we did Mom, we love you," Margaret said, trying to wipe her eyes.

"Don't cry honey. It's okay. I'm not in any pain."

"You look like you are," Brighton said.

"Don't be an idiot," Gracie reprimanded.

"Gracie. I need you to be strong now. You're my big girl and I need you to overlook your brother. He's hurting and he's going to say some things that you're not going to agree with. Your daddy's going to need you to try to get along with Brighton and Maggie. Can you do that for Mommy?"

"I'd do anything for you Mommy," she smiled.

"Maggie… look at you. You're so beautiful. You remind me of myself when I was your age. You're going to have the boys knocking on your door. Max you're going to have to keep your eye on her."

"I'll do that Sara," Max smiled.

"I don't feel beautiful Mom," Maggie told her.

"I just told you you look like me, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Maggie stopped to think. "Maybe I am beautiful after all."

"Oh Max darling, my love. I know you're going to be okay. You don't see it now but you're going to be okay. You're going to be happy again one day I promise you that."

"Oh Sara I can't even think about that," Max sighed.

"Do me a favor,"

"Look over Niles and CC. They need each other whether or not they know it."

That went right over his head but he nodded.

"You are the love of my life. You always have been. You have given me the greatest gifts anyone could ever ask for. And for that I thank you."

"No Sara. You have gifted me. You have taught me to open up and live. You've taught me how to love. You've given me the children. You've made me laugh and you've made me love. I wouldn't be the man I am if it weren't for you."

He walked over and kissed her gently, and they looked at each other for a minute. He looked at the kids. "Go over and kiss Mommy on the cheek."

They obeyed.

"Now send Niles and CC in one by one okay?" Sara whispered.

CC came in next.

"Sara… I don't know what to say. You've been my best friend… the only friend I've ever had really. Maybe I haven't always shown it but I've always been grateful for your friendship. I've really enjoyed our time together," CC began.

"I want you to do me a favor," Sara asked her.

"Anything."

"I want you to look after Maxwell. He needs someone to do so. He's so lost right now and I can't rest until I know he's taken care of, please do this for me."

CC nodded, fighting back tears.

"And one more thing… I know this is hard for you to believe but you will find love in your life. It will be a passionate love, the kind you can't live without."

"That's crazy. I don't need love. I'm a strong independent woman!" CC declared.

"Do you want to know what's even crazier? He's already in your life you just don't know it."

CC thought about it. "I'll send Niles in now."

Niles walked in sadly. This was the most devastating day of his life. "Sara…"

"Niles, my loyal friend. You've been more than the help, although you've been wonderful. You've been my best friend, someone I can count on, someone who's helped me through the darkest days of my life. You were there when all of the kids were born and after I had trouble with Gracie you really were there for me. I wish there were a way I could repay you," Sara sighed.

"You already have."

"No…I think I know how. I want you to have the kind of love that Max and I have. And you have it although you don't know it. You are in love right now even though you don't realize it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's CC. It's always been CC. Tell her Niles. Don't let another minute of your life go by without being with the one you love. Don't let my death be in vain," Sara pleaded.

"Don't say that Sara. You could always pull through," Niles said even though they both knew it was no use.

"Niles you're a practical man. We both know it's my time."

"I'm going to miss you Sara."

"I'm going to miss you too- Butler Boy."

They both laughed and then he walked over to kiss her on the cheek. He left her room and then he watched the kids so that Maxwell could join her, where fifteen minutes later Sara slipped away.

Niles couldn't forget about what Sara had said, as hard as he tried. Was she right? Was he in love with the socialite? It couldn't be- they were from two different worlds. She loathed him, he despised her. That's the way their relationship worked. No, he tried to put it out of his mind until six months later when CC announced that she was going on a date. Niles kept throwing insult after insult her way. Normally that was their way, but tonight he was really going out of his way.

"What's gotten into you Servant? Miss an episode of Who's the boss where you normally get your housekeeping pointers?" CC laughed.

"Can it you he-she. Can't you see I'm not in the mood?"

"And all the women in the world sigh a collective sigh of relief."

Niles returned to dusting, purposely sending some dust her way. She started to walk away when he whispered "Don't go out with him."

She turned around. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I heard what you said. Why shouldn't I go out with him?"

Niles looked at her and thought about what Sara had said. She knew him better than anyone else and she had seen before anyone that he was in love with Sara. He figured this was his last chance so he had better make it count.

"Because I think you should go out with me."

CC looked at him stunned. "Are you serious?"

"Very. You and I are both alike. Stubborn, quick witted, both determined to get our way. I've never seen any couple so suited for each other. It's either go out or kill each other, and I'd prefer the first way. And besides… Sara said…"

CC glared at him pointedly. "What did Sara say?"

"never mind."

"No Butler Boy. What did Sara say?"

Niles sighed. "The night Sara died she told me that I was in love with you and that I'd regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't ask you out."

CC nodded. "She told me that I already had love in my life but that I just didn't know it."

Niles laughed. "That Sara was a wise woman."

"So what are we going to do?"

"For starters you could kiss me, wench," Niles suggested.

"Okay, troll," CC grinned.

So as they shared their first kiss, they thought about what Sara saw, and they both knew that she was right. They were both destined to be together, even if it took a tragic twist of fate to get them there. Now that they were there, there wasn't any other place they'd rather be.

The end


End file.
